


Curiosity

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Alona (Jo Harvelle) reads stories about Jared and Jensen. She knows that they are in love. So she wants to experience them for herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Spoiler 5-10 Abandon All Hope

She sat on her bed with her laptop. She love reading the slash stories of Sam and Dean, but most of all she love reading the ones about Jared and Jensen. It was no secret that Jared and Jensen were madly in love. When Alona walked on set the first day of shooting she saw Jared and Jensen making out by the make up trailer.

 

What she wanted was to experience the raw hunger and passion that they experienced everyday, for just one night. She always thought who wouldn’t want to be trapped between six feet of rock hard bodies. So she made up her mind she was going to talk to them. 

 

**********************************************************

 

“Cut, let’s take an hour for lunch and meet back here.” the director yelled. Alona could tell that Jared was ready for lunch he was rubbing his stomach as he made his way to the food tables. Jensen not far behind him. 

 

She walked up beside Jensen “Hey” she said. “Hey, you ok with this being your last episode.” Jensen asked. “Yeah, just a little sad. Maybe they can bring me back to haunt you ass later own.” she said. Jensen laughed. “They brought Meg back why not you. You know you are way hotter that Meg anyways.” he said. She smiled. 

 

“Uh I was wondering if I could talk to you and Jared privately.” she asked. “Yeah just follow us back to his trailer and we will all three have lunch together.” he said. They continued fixing there plates. 

 

He joined up with Jared. “Hey Al.” Jared said. “Hey” she returned. “Al is going to join us for lunch.” Jensen said. “Cool.” Jared said. The left the set and went to Jared’s trailer. “The wind is terrible.” she said. “Yeah, I got blue balls and not the good kind.” Jared said. Jensen slapped in the back of the head. They all set down and started to eat. 

 

“So what did you what to talk to us about?” asked Jensen. “Well, it’s kind of more of a favor. I know that you two are a couple and that you are very much in love. You don’t have to agree. I just want to experience what you two feel. I want you two to have sex with me.” she finished. Both men stopped eating stared at her and then at one another. 

 

“Well, I guess that it wouldn’t hurt.” Jensen said smiling ear to ear. “Jen don’t you think we should talk about this?” Jared asked. “No because what she is asking is for us just to have sex with her as a couple. Besides this one would be for me. We banged Chad Murray and Chris Kane because you wanted to open our relationship.” Jensen said. “Yes, but we agreed no more threesomes.” Jared reminded him. “Well come on she is so adorable and we could have loads of fun. I for one am not gay enough not to turn down a beautiful woman.” Jensen said smugly. 

 

Jared watch how Jensen looked at Alona and knew that would get a big reward afterwards. “Alright, Al come over tonight about six o’clock and bring dinner I’m not a cheap fuck.” Jared said and then started laughing. Jensen joined in and Alona body gave a shudder for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Alona has fun in the kitchen and the boys have fun upstairs.  


* * *

She stood at the door with three bags of takeout. She took a deep breathe, then pushed the door bell. She heard dogs barking and foot steps. Jensen opened the door. Alona almost dropped the food. He was wearing a pair of boxers only that said “Kiss me I’m Irish”. His hair was stick up everywhere. He had his glasses perched on his nose and book in his hand. She just couldn’t take her eyes off of that magnificent chest. 

 

“Al, Al, you alright.” Jensen asked slightly shivering from the cold air. “Yeah, just day dreaming I guess.” she said. “Well come on in before you freeze.” he said. She walked in and two excited dogs try to tackle her. Jared rounded the corner “Down Harley. Sadie stop that.” Jared said. Alona sat the food on the table beside the door. She squatted and started playing with the dogs. She scratched behind Sadie’s ear while rubbing Harley’s belly. “That what I do to Jared when he gets excited.” Jensen said smiling. “Good to know.” Alona said.

 

Soon they went to the kitchen. While Jared was getting the plates, Alona admired him in his boxers. She could see every muscle group working as he stretched. His floppy brown hair falling into his eyes and him blowing it out of the way. The way he stroked the silverware to make sure it was dry. She could feel her body reacting already. 

 

Jensen was looking on with joy. He walked up behind Alona and wrapped his arms around her waist. “He does look beautiful doesn’t he.” he whispered. Jensen slid his hand down her stomach, down her thigh to the hem of her dress. He raised it until he came in contact with panties. “I want to see how hot my boy makes you.” Jensen whispered. He moved her panties to the side and slid a finger into her moist slit. He pumped his hand in and out of her. 

 

Jared turned around and saw Jensen fingering Alona. He visibly got hard. He walked over to them. He looked at Alona and then Jensen. He put his hand beside Jensen’s and started to help him finger Alona. Alona was leaning heavily on Jensen. “Oh god.” Alona said as reached out to grab Jared pull him closer to her. 

 

He lean in and slowly let his lips fall on hers. Soft at first then turned passionate, their tongues swiped each other as in an age old dance. Jared broke the kiss and turned to Jensen. He took Jensen’s mouth and made it his. Their tongue intertwined and massaged until they needed to breathe. 

 

“I’m gonna come. Oh god, gonna come.” Alona said. Just before the tremors hit her. They kept going letting he ride out her orgasm. If they weren’t there she would have collapsed to the floor. “That was …. wow.” she said. 

 

“Why don’t we go ahead and eat so that we can play some more.” Jensen suggested still wrapped around Alona. They went to the table and sat down. They ate all three bags full. They cleared the dishes. “Ok lets go up stairs.” Jared said. 

 

Once in the bedroom, Jared grabbed Jensen and pulled him close. He lowered his mouth on his. He brushed his lips over Jensen’s before pressing harder. He licked across Jensen’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Jensen opened his mouth and let him in. They kiss like this until they remember Alona was there. They broke apart and looked her. 

 

Jared stuck his finger out and motioned for her to come over. “You want to know what we’re like together. We will show you. Then we will show you what it’s like with each of us and then both of us.” Jared said looking into her lust blown eyes. “Ok.” was all Alona could manage.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen and pulled him to him and started kissing him slowly. His hands drifted across Jensen’s back. He reached a hand into his boxers and grabbed his firm butt to pull him closer. Jared rubbed his already hard cock against Jensen’s hardening cock. “I think we need to get out of these.” Jensen said, as he stepped back and grabbed Jared’s shorts. Jensen slowly started lowering them, until they hit the floor. 

 

They both turned as they heard a gasp coming from the chair. Alona was sitting in the chair legs spread slowly rubbing herself. Jared proceeded to remove Jensen’s boxers. 

 

Jared grabbed Jensen by the ass and lifted him off the floor and threw him on the bed. Alona watched. She had always figured that Jared topped because of his size. 

 

Jared grasped Jensen now leaking cock in his hand and stoked him a few times. Jared kissed and licked the inside of Jensen’s thighs. He slowly licked and kissed up Jensen’s dick. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Jensen’s cock before taking him all the into his mouth.

 

Jensen gasped and threaded his fingers through Jared’s hair. He ran his other hand across Jared’s face feeling his cock through Jared’s cheek. Jared pulled off and took Jensen balls into his mouth. He sucked on each one. “Stop Jared.” Jensen said. Jared raised his head to look at Jensen. “I want to be in you when I come.” Jensen said as he bit his bottom lip.

 

Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared and flipped them. He kissed Jared deeply. He reached to the night stand and grabbed the lube. Jensen popped the cap and poured a generous amount on his fingers. Jensen got on his knees and nudged Jared’s legs apart. He took one lubed finger and circled Jared’s entrance. He pushed his finger in slowly letting Jared get use to it. Jared moaned and pushed down on Jensen’s finger. 

 

He pumped his finger in and out a few more times before adding a second, and then a third. “Fuck, I’m ready can we get on with the show.” Jared said as he looked at Jensen then at Alona. “Pushy ain’t we.” Jensen drawled as he grabbed the lube and coated his achingly hard cock. 

 

He pulled Jared’s hips on his lap before he slowly pushed in. Moans escaped both men. Jensen leaned down and captured Jared’s mouth. He slowly started to move in and out of Jared. “Oh, harder, harder.” Jared moaned. Jensen sat up back up pumping in and out of Jared. In one quick move he wrapped his arms around Jared and brought him into a sitting position. “I so close.” Jared said as he reached down and grabbed his cock. “Come on baby come for me.” Jensen said. 

 

Alona saw Jared visibly tense up before he exploded across his hand and Jensen’s stomach. Jensen let Jared slump to the bed. He picked up the speed of his thrusting before he threw his head back and grunted. With a few more thrust, Jensen slumped on top of Jared. 

 

Jared kissed Jensen on top of the head and he looked over at Alona. “Give us two seconds … to recover and …. you can pick your ride.” Jared said while panting. Jensen turned and looked at her “You can go ahead and join us if you want to.” Jensen said as he patted the bed. Alona eyeballed the bed and made her move.


End file.
